In recent years, steam assisted gravity drainage (SAGD) processes have utilized evaporators to treat and evaporate produced water. In a typical process, the evaporators produce a concentrated brine and steam. Steam is condensed to form a distillate and the distillate is directed to a steam generator that generates steam. The generated steam is injected into an oil-bearing formation which facilitates the removal of oil from the oil-bearing formation. One of the common problems encountered in SAGD processes, and other industrial wastewater treatment processes, is the corrosion that is caused in process equipment by dissolved gases in produced water in the case of a SAGD process and in feedwater in the case of other industrial wastewater treatment processes. More particularly, in SAGD processes that utilize evaporators, non-condensable gases, such as oxygen and carbon dioxide, can contribute to corrosion of the heat transfer surfaces in the evaporator. In particular, oxygen corrosion produces general corrosion, crevice corrosion, and pitting and it is known that the rate of corrosion is directly related to the dissolved oxygen concentration in the feedwater. Besides oxygen, other dissolved gases are problematic also. Carbon dioxide and hydrogen sulfide also release gaseous products that form corrosion on process equipment, especially at high pressures and temperatures. For example, dissolved carbon dioxide combines with water to form carbonic acid that causes corrosion of process equipment.